


Neville’s Kink

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finally gets Neville to tell him about his kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville’s Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

With a contented sigh, Charlie kissed Neville then rolled off him. With a wave of the wand, he started to vanish the chocolate sauce, but Neville caught him by the wrist. Neville dipped his finger in the sauce, licked it, and then nodded. Charlie cleaned them both off and then slid his arm around Neville, cuddling close. They basked in the afterglow of sex well-enjoyed. 

“I’d never tried that before either.” Neville spoke to the ceiling as Charlie’s face nestled against the side of Neville’s neck and chin. 

“Did you like it?”

“Loved it. We must try that again.” Neville’s finger traced the outline of Charlie’s dragon tattoo. Charlie was so damn adventurous, willing to try just about everything at least once—sometimes two or three times just to make sure he liked it. Or didn’t. But usually he liked it. In fact, Neville couldn’t think of anything Charlie didn’t like. Foods, recreation, animals, sexual kinks. 

“Any time you like, Nev. But I’d like to try one of your kinks sometime.”

Neville was quiet. 

Charlie usually took that as a sign. Tonight, however, he nudged. “You never tell me what you want. You’re always happy to try whatever I feel like doing or you tell me you’re not into that and we do something else. I love that about you. But there’s got to be something you want to do. So what is it? What fetishes do you have? What have you always wanted to try?”

Neville only shrugged. 

“Nev… what’s wrong?”

Finally, he spoke up. “Nothing.” He turned his head, pressed a kiss to Charlie’s forehead. “Nothing’s wrong.” How could anything be wrong? He was wrapped up in Charlie Weasley’s strong arms, nestled against Charlie Weasley’s hairy chest, after having some of the best sex in his life. 

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

Neville paused. Charlie waited. “Because…” Neville took a deep breath. “Because I don’t have any. At least, not like you do.” Neville tried listing them all in his head and realized there were far too many.

Chuckling, “What do you mean? Come on, everybody’s got some secret desire. What do you think about when you wank?”

Neville closed his eyes, imagining the fantasies that had gone through his mind the last time he’d taken his cock in hand. Ever since he was a young boy, he almost imagined the same thing: a big, strong man taking him, making love to him. Only lately they’d been a little different. “I think about you, Charlie.” 

Charlie’s cock, spent and well-pleasured, still managed to twitch at that. 

“I wanted someone sexy. Someone big and strong. Someone adventurous. Someone who takes charge in the bedroom. You’re exactly what I always wanted, except now you’re real.”


End file.
